1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the attachment of shoes suitable for use on hoofed animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvement of a fastening means attaching a pad to a shoe and then to the hoof with a combination of fibers (fiberglass, SPECTRA) attached to the hoof with acrylic adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hoof/shoe attachment device have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat No. 5,222,561, titled, Shoes and Pads for Horses, invented by Richard A. Fisher, et. al., comprises a fabrication material used to make horse shoes. The fabrication material has impregnated kinked wire strands to make the shoes more resistant to wear. The same material is used in horse shoe pads.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention for the following reasons the present invention is an nailless attachment means which would utilize a shoe as described in the patented invention. The present invention is a method of attaching a pad and shoe to a horse or other hoofed animal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,250, titled, Horse Shoe Pad, invented by Kent A. Vasto comprises a horse shoe pad formed of shock absorbing materials in one layer and another layer comprising a stabilizing material such as fabric. The shock absorbing layer is made of a dense non-cellular polyurethane of linear structure. The fabric layer may be woven nylon. The pad is inserted between the hoof and the horse shoe at the time of shoeing. The shock absorbing layer is selected to match the shock loading predicted and measured.
The patented invention describes a cushioning device inserted between the horse shoe and the hoof. It is secured in place by nailing or gluing. While the patented invention has stabilizing layers made of a reenforcing fabric embedded within the pad, in the present invention, fabric is impregnated in the device to prevent the rivets from pulling through the pad material. The shoe is held to the pad by a fastening means which goes through the fabric.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,422, titled Plastic Horse Shoe and Method of Applying to Hoof, invented by Frank M. Clark, a shoe formed of synthetic resin material, such as an elastomer polyurethane plastic, that may be cast to shape and size while being sufficiently flexible for close fitting to the hoof. The shoe exhibits resistance to wear and abrasion comparable to iron and other metallic shoes. It includes calks and cleats that may be trimmed, protective flange for the front edge of the hoof, and a channel for lubricant beneficial to the hoof. A method and apparatus for applying the shoes without nailing is described. The shape and size of the shoe can be adjusted by shortening a heel crossbar.
The patented invention describes a method of forming a shoe using a mold attached to a hoof. A synthetic resin material requiring curing is inserted into the mold. The invention further describes a method of gluing the shoe to the hoof of the horse using materials such as ESTAIN (.TM.) and PLIBOND (.TM.) both from B. F. GOODRICH COMPANY (.TM.). The shoe is held to the hoof until the glue is cured by a specially designed clamp tightened about the hoof. The present invention is a nailless shoe attachment means utilizing any style of shoe. The attachment is also made by gluing to the hoof as in the patented invention, but the method is simpler. The present invention is an improved horse shoe incorporating a nailless attachment means. The present invention uses acrylic adhesives for the bonding the shoe to the hoof. The shoe, having the adapter attached, is tacked to the hoof with removable nails. The extensions of synthetic cloth layers protruding beyond the shoe and adapter are wrapped upwardly around the hoof and impregnated with an acrylic adhesive. After the acrylic adhesive has set (6-10) minutes, the nails are removed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,505, titled Thermally Cured Bonded Horse Shoe, invented by H. M. Ross is an apparatus and a method of bonding a shoe to the hoof of a horse including a novel method of leveling the hoof prior to bonding the shoe. The apparatus comprises a clamping member and guiding device that is clamped to a hoof. The apparatus supports a motorized device that planes the bottom surface of the hoof. A second device comprises a electrically heated and fluid cooled platen to fuse a shoe pre-coated with adhesive, to a hoof. An alternative device makes use of a shoe filled with an exothermic metallic oxidation reduction reactant which needs no external source of power. The shoes are formed by hand prior to attachment and have positive traction means on the ground side.
The patented invention is a method of forming and attaching a shoe to the hoof of a horse in place. The patented invention utilizes a heat setting adhesive deposited on a preformed shoe in one embodiment. The shoe is bonded to the hoof with the application of heat. A second embodiment utilizes a mold into which a thermoplastic material is injected and bonded to the hoof utilizing an exothermic metallic oxidation reduction reactant. The present invention differs from the patented invention in that the present invention uses any shoe riveted to an adapter. The entire assembly is then attached to the hoof utilizing quick setting adhesives. The present invention uses acrylic adhesives for the bonding the shoe to the hoof. The shoe, having the adapter attached, is tacked to the hoof with removable nails. The extensions of synthetic cloth layers protruding beyond the shoe and adapter are wrapped upwardly around the hoof and impregnated with an acrylic adhesive. After the acrylic adhesive has set (6-10) minutes, the nails are removed. The horse does not have to be immobilized during the procedure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,098, titled Shock-absorbing Horse-shoe with Three Layers, invented by Benedetto Di Giulio comprises a horse-shoe having two aluminum layers sandwiching several layer of an elastic, shock-adsorbing material. The ground contact layer has recessed apertures so a fastening means head is recessed providing a flush ground contact surface.
The present invention differs from the patented invention in that the present invention uses a shoe with a cushioning spacer held to the shoe by a fastening means that is prevented from eroding the cushioning spacer by a fabric material. The whole assembly is then fastened to the hoof by an adhesive means. The patented invention utilizes nails for attachment where the present invention uses adhesives and cloth.
Numerous innovations for hoof/shoe attachment device have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.